


Ages Upon Unnumbered Ages

by lucathia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha meets Kagome in the present. Her scent was nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ages Upon Unnumbered Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days_exchnge theme #22 ages upon unnumbered ages had elapsed between my two visits.

Her scent was nostalgic.

Even after all these years, he never forgot her scent. There she was through the parting of the leaves, laughing with her young friends. She was so short and tiny that even her small backpack was weighing her down, but he could already see that stubborn jaw and fiery nature of hers, hints of the woman she'd become. Gods, her scent was so intoxicating, so hard to keep away from. It took all of his will to stop himself from snatching the little girl up and carrying her off.

She had lived a long time for a human, long enough for her hair to gray, for their children to have children and even grandchildren. Still, the years they shared were so very short. He lost count of the years after her death. The age advanced without any consideration for him--forests turned into houses, grasslands turned into streets filled with cars.

Kagome had never reincarnated. She'd known that any reincarnation wouldn't be her anymore, much like how she and Kikyou had been entirely separate beings. He'd understood, but it hurt so much to know that he'd never share his life with her ever again.

The little girl in front of him was Kagome and no reincarnation. He watched her through hungry golden eyes, longing for this little girl to realize his presence, but when she turned curious eyes to the tree he hid in, he immediately flitted away, his heart hammering in his chest.

No matter how much he longed for her, he had to keep away. This little girl had an entire world in front of her to discover. She still had a well to find, a world to change. If he stole her now, he'd end up erasing their entire history.

But gods, her scent...


End file.
